What if
by Millie 1985
Summary: What if Gaby from HSM and Tin Tin from Thunderbirdswere in fact the same person. First real chapter up. Please take a look and review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head to day so I thought I would see what all you people out there thought so here goes**

**What if**

**Summery: **what if Gabriella (from HSM) and Tin Tin (from Thunderbirds) were in fact the same person. When the Hood escapes from prison Tin Tin and her mother are forced into hiding that is why they have done so much moving.

**Bold Narration **

_**Italics Actions**_

Normal dialog

Black and white footage memory

**Trailer: What if.**

**What if everything you thought you knew was wrong.**

_Shows Gaby smiling. Flashes to Tin Tin on Tracey Island and back to Gaby again._

**What if he wasn't her first love?**

_Shows Troy_

**What if he was?**

_Shows Alan Tracey_

**And what if they were torn apart.**

(Switches to black and white footage)

_Shows Jeff Tracey running onto the beach where Alan and Tin Tin are sitting watching the sunset._

"Alan, Tin Tin get inside now!" Jeff yells

"Dad what's going on" Alan gasps

_Suddenly the room the 3 of them have run into begins to shake violently._

"It the Hood" Jeff tells them "He's escaped and he coming after you Tin Tin"

"What? Why me?" Tin Tin cries

"Because you're the only one who can stop him" Jeff tells her

"What are we going to do dad" asks Alan

"The only one thing we can do son, Tin Tin has to go into hiding"

(Switches to colour footage)

_Shows Gaby in tears_

(Switches to black and white footage)

_Shows Tin Tin and her mother looking out of a plane window both with tears streaming down their faces with Alan, his father and Tin Tin's father watching them leave._

(Switches to colour footage)

**Her Gift cost her one group of friends**

_Shows Tin Tin with yellow eyes_

**She vowed not to let it happen again**

_Shows Gabi with the wild cat friends_

**But what if he will not let her keep her vow**

_Shows the Hood_

**Now Gabi has to fight for her life but which life will she chose to fight for.**

**The old.**

_Shows Alan_

**Or the new**

_Shows Tory_

**What if, a story of love and friendship by Millie 1985**

**What do you think please read and review, tell me if you think it is worth developing. **

**Thanks**

**Millie**


	2. Our story begins

**What if**

**Chapter 1**

**Our story begins.**

One Saturday morning 5 girls are searching thought 1 small closet. It had taken 2 hours of phone calls, Text messages and emails but Gabi had finely talked her 4 best friends into helping her go thought all the junk that she had enquired from all her moves.

"God Gabi you have some amazing stuff" Sighed Kelsi holding up a long sparkly dress.

"No lie" said Taylor finding the shoes that matched the dress Kelsi had found.

Martha was sat on Gabi's bed going though her photo albums.

"Hey Gabs who's this" she asked holding up the album for all the girls to see.

Martha had found a picture of a younger Gabi with a young attractive blonde boy.

Gabi's heart slammed against her chest how she could have forgotten to get rid of that photo.

"Oh that's just Alan" she said trying to sound off hand. She couldn't help feeling like she was betraying him by using the word just.

"Who's Alan and why haven't we heard about him before" asked Taylor

"Alan's the son of one of my mom's old bosses and you never heard about him because there's nothing to tell"

"Come on Gabi" said Martha "You're alone on a beach watching the sunset that's not nothing"

"We're obviously not alone someone had to take the picture" Gabi pointed out "most properly Fermat" Gabi said almost to herself but Kelsi heard her

"Who's Fermat" she cried

"He's the son of one of the other employees" Gabi explained suddenly realising how much she missed both of the boys she smiled and got lost in her memories for a moment.

"The 3 of us were so different you would never have guessed that we would have even gotten along let alone become friends, we probably never would have if we hadn't have been the only 3 kids on the Island"

"Island?" the other 3 girls cried as one, Gabi cringed inwardly realising she had just said that out loud.

"We all lived and worked on a private Island that was owned by Alan's dad" Gabi explanted wishing that this conversation would end.

Her wish was granted by Sharpay who came bounding into the room.

"Look what I found" she almost squealed" clutching what looked like an old biscuit tin. Gabi's heart froze for the second time in ten minutes.

"Sharpay" Gabi gasped "where did you find that?"

"Under a pile of boxes in there" Sharpay said pointing back into Gabi's closet.

"Just put it back please" said Gabi in an almost desperate tone.

"But Gabi" Sharpay whined "You said that we could look through all of you old stuff and take anything we wanted"

That was true but that had been a few hours ago when she had been trying to convince her friends to help her sort through her old stuff.

Gabi's mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute trying to come up with a reason why Sharpay couldn't open that box but she wasn't fast enough, Sharpay all but ripped the lid of the tin and began to pull things out of it.

The other girls soon joined Sharpay in her search.

"Wow Gabi Even your old junk is neat and organized" Said Kelsi roiling her eyes.

The girls continued looking in silence for a few minutes when Sharpay found one of the 2 things that Gabi was dreading being found "Oh Gabsy this is so beautiful" she gasped holding up a cone shaped crystal on a fine chain.

It was beautiful and bought back a lot of memories.

_Flashback _

_She was sitting by the large tropical pool. Her cloths were covered in scraps of food from the food fight that she had just escaped. Her father came up and sat beside her._

"_You're lucky you know that" he said._

"_Whys that" she asked_

"_Your lucky that Alan's home to take the wrap for starting that" He said pointing back into the room behind them that was covered in food_

"_I don't know what you mean dad" she said _

"_I know what you can do Tin Tin your grandmother could do it too"_

_Tin Tin couldn't believe it how could he know. She had been so careful that is until today._

_Alan and Fermat were home from school. Alan had been winding her up just like he always did, Tin Tin had lost her temper with him and the next thing she knew a big squashy mango went flying across the room and landed right on top of Alan's head._

_Alan had thought that Virgil had throne the fruit and retaliate soon there was an all out Food war raging from one side of the room to the other._

_She thought that no one had seen what she had done she thought that she had gotten away with it and as an added bonus Alan had gotten the blame._

"_I want you to have this" her father said handing her the crystal necklace "It was your grandmothers she used it to channel her powers now you can do the same"_

"_Thanks Dad" she said giving him a hug._

"_Your welcome" he said fastening it around his little girl's neck._

_Gabi had been 8 at the time she had not removed her grandmother's necklace off until she was forced to 5 years later_

_End Flashback_

Sharpay held the crystal up to the light "It's really beautiful Gabi can I have it"

"It was my grandmother's my farther gave it to me along time ago" Gabi said in a quite sad voice.

One look at Gabi's face told her friends how much the necklace meant to her.

"Well then" said Sharpay "You should wear it" slipping the necklace over Gabi's head, the crystal settled just below the T necklace troy had given her last summer.

Gabi smiled weakly as she felt a familiar connection and power spread throughout her body.

"Oh my god" gasped Taylor from behind Gabi and Sharpay "Gabi is this an international rescue badge"

Taylor had found the second thing that Gabi had dreaded having to explain.

"Oh yeah" Gabi said try to sound off hand just like she had earlier "They saved me once and gave me the badge" she explained it wasn't quite a lie she had been saved by international rescue and they had given the badge to her just not one straight after the other.

Before any of the girls could ask her any other questions Gabi's phone went off making them all jump. Gabi scanned thought the massage that had just come in.

"It's from the guys there waiting for us at the mall if we want go catch a movie"

The girls all nodded and forgetting what a state they had left Gabi's room in they all grabbed there coats and headed out to meet the boys.

_OK I'm going to leave it there because I want think the next bit through just to make sure that I'm happy with it before I post it. Please tell me what you think I am open to constructive criticism but I am trying my hardest with spelling and grammar so please don't be to hard on me about them as they are not strong point for me._

_Thanks _

_Millie _


	3. The troubel begins

_Here we go I'm back again, thank you for all the great reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. I keep forgetting to say this but only the story belongs to me, High school musical belongs to Disney and I'm not sure who owns Thunderbird's but I'm sure it's not me._

**What if**

**Chapter 3**

**The trouble begins**

It took the girls about 10 minuets to reach the mall; they arrived looking slightly wind swept from travelling in Sharpay's Barbie pick Cadillac.

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were waiting out side for them they had already bought the tickets; Ryan was inside buying pop corn and drinks.

The girls were well aware they were being hustled, the boys would only ever go this all out for them if they knew the girls wouldn't want to see the film they had chosen so they didn't give them chance to complain.

The Girls entered the cinema expecting some all out action film or some gruesome horror film.

When they left the cinema 2 hours later they were pleasantly surprised, the boys had chosen well.

The film had been about a young which who had powers beyond belief. Powers that made her a target for every demon that wanted to make a name for them selves.

One demon in particular hunted her with more ferocity than any of the others, a demon that had proven time and again that he was prepared to kill to get to her.

The young which had gone into hiding she was constantly on the move never making friends, never having a real home or putting down any roots.

Eventually the running had stopped; she could finally settle down and make some friends that's when the demon found her again. The young witch finally had to face the thing that had hunted her for years if she didn't it would mean death for her friend's.

Things had looked bad for the young which but with the help of her friends good won out over evil.

The whole gang loved the film and could stop talking about it as the walked to a near by coffee shop.

Jason, Chad, Ryan and Zeke loved all the action particularly the stunts that the witch's love interest pulled of to save her.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha were discussing the out fits worn in the film and whether or not you really could help defeat a powerful demon wearing a Mini Mini skirt.

Troy and Gaby walked behind the others they were the only ones in the group talking about the story line which had struck a cord with Gaby not that she was going to tell Troy that.

"So you're seriously telling me that you think she was right to keep her fiends in the dark" Tory asked in disbelief

"Yes" she said with out a second thought

"She handled things exactly the way I would" Gaby said with confidence knowing she was specking the truth she would handle things that way because she was handling things that way.

She couldn't help thinking that the film had hit a little too close to home and she wanted out of this convocation as soon as possible.

"Why?" Troy asked

"Why what?" Gaby asked

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because you would already be in danger just by being my friends why put you in more danger by telling you the truth"

"But if we knew the truth we would be better prepared to face the danger when it came"

"Or you would turn your backs on me completely, or go to the press"

"We would never do ether of those things"

"I know that now but I didn't when I first met you and once I did know you it was too late to tell the truth you would hate me for lying to you for so long"

"It's never to late to tell the Truth Gaby and we could never hate you"

Troy and Gaby just looked at each other for a moment not sure who had won the debate then Troy said "I still think she should have told them"

"She" asked Gaby slightly confused

"The which" Tory explained "She should have told her friends the truth"

"Oh yeah the which" Gaby covered pretend she had known what he meant all along for a moment it had felt like they were discussing her situation.

Something was up with Gaby, troy knew his girlfriend well enough to know when something was bothering her he was about to ask her about it when someone yelled at them.

"Hey come on guys" yelled Ryan

"Yeah hurry up your coffees are getting cold" Jason added.

It was only then that Troy realised how far behind the others he and Gaby had fallen.

Gaby knew that Troy knew something was wrong with her and she decided to distract him before he could call her on it.

Gaby looked up to Troy with challenge sparkling in her eyes

"Race you" she yelled loud enough for the others to hear before she took off at a sprint.

Troy sped after Gaby with his longer legs he soon made up for her head start.

They were neck and neck; they had almost reached the others when Sharpay yelled "Last one here buys us all cookies"

Troy and Gaby shared a quick glance while still keeping up their speed; they both knew that since Sharpay had started dating Zeke she had developed a major weakness for cookies.

Gaby tried unsuccessfully to contain her giggles and not let them affect her speed but she began to fall behind, Tory could have power away then and left her in his dust but he didn't he reduced his own speed so Gaby could keep pace with him.

"Tie!" yelled Taylor and Martha together as both Troy and Gaby skidded to a stop so they didn't crash into the table the others were sat around.

"I guess the Cookies are on us" Troy gasped

"Dude you so threw that race" Chad said with disapproval in his voice.

"Please" said Troy with a roll of his eyes "What boyfriend makes his girlfriend lose just because she has shorter legs than him"

"I always did" said Jason innocently

"That might be part of the reason why you're my Ex" said Kelsi with a completely striate face

"Oooow" Ryan and the basket ball players chorused and Kelsi couldn't hold it any longer she burst out laughing and so did all the other girls.

Jason and Kelsi romance had be short lived to say the least, it lasted only 4 weeks but the 2 remained close friends much to the relief of there other friends.

Kelsi would often tease Jason about his imperfections as a boyfriend, Jason would normal retaliate by complaining how long it took her to pick out which hat she was going to wear but today he didn't get a chance Troy cut him off by asking everyone what cookies they wanted.

Troy and Gaby went off to get the gang their cookies and some fresh coffee for themselves because there's had gone stone cold.

Gaby was going around the table handing out the cookies when Ryan noticed a new necklace dangling down lower than Troy's T

"Hey cool necklace Gabs" he called out

"Thanks" said Gaby taking her seat between Troy and Sharpay "It was my grandmothers the girls and I found it when we were going though my old stuff"

"And that's not all we found" cried Taylor before Gaby could say anymore.

Taylor turned to Chad who was sat next to her "You will never guess what Gaby has at home" she told her boyfriend

"Won't I" he asked playing it cool

"No you won't" Taylor continued, completely ignoring Gaby's discrete signals to stop the convocation there.

"She has a genuine international rescue badge"

"What?" gasped Chad while every other boy at the table just looked flabbergasted?

"How did you get one of them Gabs don't you need to be a Thunderbird or something to get one of them" asked Ryan

"They saved her" Martha cut in before Gaby could say anything

"Really" Troy asked "You really met the Thunderbirds what happened"

"It wasn't rally that big of a deal" Gaby lied "I was present at a bank robbery, I tried to stop the bad guy leaving and I passed out" Gaby said as if it didn't really matter to her

"And when you came too you just had the badge?" asked Zeke

"You could say that" said Gaby well it wasn't a lie he could say that, he just had.

Gaby couldn't help repaying what really happened in the mind.

**Flashback**

_She had just slid between Transom's legs when the bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. At first she thought that she just felt bad about leaving Parker and Fermat to face Mullion alone but as she slammed the cage door shut on a disorientated Transom she realized what it was._

_The bad feeling was coming from deep inside her the same place her powers came for something was trying to warn her that powers similar to he own were being used for evil purposes and she knew just who was misusing them._

_She ran thought the halls of the bank of London as fast as she could letting her feelings guild her to where she was needed._

_The seine that met her eyes was horrifying. The Hood her Uncle was stood on a cat walk high above the ground, Alan her friend and secret crush was hanging from the cat walk by one hand._

_Alan was desperately trying to hold on as the Hood crushed his hand with his foot, just below Alan were the spinning grinding blades of the mole if he fell it would mean certain death._

"_Noooo" the scream was reached from her throat, suddenly the Hood turned to her his eyes blazing red with his evil power._

_Both of her hands flew to the crystal around her neck she knew what the Hood was trying to do. He wanted get into her head and cripple her with pain as she had seen him do with others but she would not allow him to do that not without a fight._

_She felt her eyes change as she accessed her own powers. She saw the recognition in the Hoods devil red eyes as he saw she now had amber almost cat like eyes._

"_He knew he was facing some one far more his equal than Alan Tracy would ever be and he thrived on the challenge._

_He threw everything he had at the young girl before him and she threw it right back._

_Final just when she thought that she could take no more the cat walk beneath the Hood gave way suddenly the Hood and Alan had switched roles. Now the Hood was dangling just above the mole the rest would have to be up to Alan._

_She felt pain and excursion flood her she grasped her head and felt her self falling she knew she was losing conciseness the last thing she heard was Jeff Tracy and Lady Penelope calling her name _

"_Tin Tin"_

**End Flashback **

"Hello earth to Gaby is there anybody there" Tory called waving his hand in front of Gaby's face and pulling her back to the present.

"Oh sorry Troy I was some were else" she said sheepishly

"Yeah I noticed" Troy said with a laugh before pressing a Kiss to her cheek.

The 10 friends had to walk back to the cinema where they had left their cars.

The coffee shop was at the top of a slight hill the cinema was at the bottom, the wildcats were half way down the hill when they heard a scream from behind them.

Just cross the road from the coffee shop a young mother with her baby in a pram was trying to stop 2 youths from sealing her hand bag.

All 10 of the friends raced across the road which thankfully wasn't as busy as normal but they were too late the 2 boys were running away with the young woman's bag before they could reach them, but that wasn't the worst of it, in the struggle the baby's pram had been pushed and was now rolling down the hill.

Troy and Chad took off after the pram, Ryan Zeke and Jason took off after the thugs sure that the 2 stronger and faster boys could catch the pram before it reached the bottom of the hill and a busy road.

Gaby could only watch in helpless horror, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha helped the woman that had been knocked to the ground.

Gaby's Horror grew as she realised that they had all been wrong Troy and Chad were not going to catch the pram.

Suddenly a though struck Gaby she was not helpless she was wearing her crystal, she wrapped her fingers around it and focused on the speeding pram.

It was hard using her powers after all this time they were weak for lack of use even a simple task like slowing the Baby's pram down felt like a huge challenge, Gaby began to feel light headed but with seconds to spare she managed it.

The pram came to a screeching halt just before it went crashing into the traffic an instant later Troy grabbed the handle.

The other girls let out a cheer thinking that Troy had just saved the child's life and Gaby was happy to let them think that.

Then a lot of things happened at once, a very tearful mother was reunited with her still sleeping baby, Ryan, Zeke and Jason retuned with the 2 young scumbags and the hand bag that they had stolen, the police officer that Taylor had call for arrived and arrested the 2 young scumbags and Gaby heard a whisper from the past.

It was faint at first but it grew louder and louder "Tin Tin, Tin Tin" it called she tried to deny it but it was him he was in her head, she covered her ears but he just got louder.

"You didn't think you could escape me forever did you Tin Tin?" he asked

"We are bound by blood and power child every time you use your power I feel it and now I know exactly where you are" he laughed cruelly

"No you can't" Gabi whispered in disbelief thankful all of her friends were too distracted by what just happened to see what was happening.

"Oh yes I can" he said Gaby tried to shut him out by closing her eyes but that only made things worse there in the darkness behind her eye lids were 2 burning red eyes"

"Peek a boo I see you" he whispered menacingly "and I'm coming for you" he added

"No" said Gabi determinedly "No you are not" and gathering what little power she had left she aimed it all at him slowly but surely pushing him out of her head "and stay out" she thought with satisfaction.

Gaby felt a familiar dizziness she began to sway then fall she knew she was passing out she knew that the Hood now knew where to find her but right now there was nothing she could do but give in the last thing she heard before slipping into oblivious darkness was Troy yell her name

"Gaby!"

_So I hope you liked it. This chapter was harder to write but more satisfying please review it was so nice to get so many reviews before I'm hooked on them now but please don't tell me off about my spelling and grammar I an trying hard with them but I suck at them._

_Oh and I know in the film that Jason and Kelsi are meant to be an item but other than them standing next to each other at the end of number 2 I didn't see any real evidence of them being together (If you did please tell me I hate to miss stuff like that)._

_For the purpose of this story at least I think they are better as close friends and I promise them both a love interest by the end of the story, if I ever get to the end that is, I'm not very good at finishing things as you may be able to tell from my rambling AN._

_Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review _

_Thanks _

_Millie_


End file.
